vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jugram Haschwalth
Summary Jugram Haschwalth (ユーグラム・ハッシュヴァルト, Yūguramu Hasshuvaruto) is a Quincy and the Wandenreich's Sternritter Grandmaster (星十字騎士団最高位 (シュテルンリッター・グランドマスター), Shuterunrittā Gurandomasutā; Japanese for "Highest-Ranked of the Band of Star-Cross Knights") with the designation "B". He is also the advisor to Emperor Yhwach and the substitute as the monarch when Yhwach sleeps. He is second-in-command of the Wandenreich. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Jugram Haschwalth Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Over a thousand years Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Grandmaster Power and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Reishi Manipulation, specific power swapping, portal manifestation Attack Potency: Small Country level+ via power-scaling, potentially higher (superior to Shikai Kenpachi) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (Should be far superior to the Female Sternritter who could perform a Massively Hypersonic+ feat.) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, likely far higher Striking Strength: At least Class PJ+ Durability: Small Country level+ via power-scaling, likely much higher Stamina: Very High Range: Extended human melee range with sword, several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Quincy Cross Intelligence: Extremely High (He is one of the smarter members of the Wandenreich, as he uses Keen Intellect to deduced that the flames covering Yamamoto's body when he was using Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui were actually his Reiatsu) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Great Spiritual Power: Haschwalth's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. Keen Intellect: Haschwalth is a very perceptive man. He deduced that the flames covering Yamamoto's body when he was using Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui were actually his Reiatsu. He figured out that Yhwach intentionally created discord among the Wandenreich soldiers by naming Uryū his successor. He deduced there was a trap within Nanao Ise's barrier because of the obvious weakness in the joints between the plates. Reishi Sword: As a Quincy, Haschwalth can gather both spirit energy and particles and form them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of a long-handled cruciform broadsword, with which he effortlessly sliced apart the blade of Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Shadow Portal: Haschwalth can create a large portal in the shape of a six-pointed cross by generating a shadow in his hand before dropping it into the ground. Soldat can move through this portal to invade areas. The Key (鍵を, Kagiwo): Haschwalth can summon a passageway to the Royal Realm through unknown means. To do so, Haschwalth draws and raises his sword above his head, causing light to shine from the tip and cast a white Hagal rune on the ground. Haschwalth, Yhwach, and Uryū used this to travel to the Royal Realm in the form of a damaging beam of light that released a discharge of energy strong enough to blow away and separate surrounding combatants. Nocturnal Power Swapping: When Yhwach sleeps and returns to being the "Father of the Quincy" at night, his powers and that of Haschwalth's swap, thus allowing Haschwalth to become a substitute monarch. If Haschwalth dies while in this state, Yhwach's powers will die as well. Power Granting: As the "other half" of Yhwach born every 200 years, Haschwalth shares Yhwach's ability to grant power to others; unlike Yhwach, however, he cannot take back the power he grants. This ability caused Bazz-B's powers to develop at an incredible rate, causing the latter to believe he was simply a prodigy. The Almighty: After swapping his powers with Yhwach, Jugram is now able to activate the Almighty, gaining three pupils like Yhwach. Others Notable Victories: Uchiha Itachi (Naruto) Itachi's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Chi Users Category:Sword Users Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Quincy Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Humans Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Hax